Francja
Francja (フランス,'' Furansu'') jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Hetalia. Jego oficjalne imię to Francis Bonnefoy ' (フランシス・ボヌフォワ, ''Furanshisu Bonufowa). Należy do '''aliantów. Wygląd Francja jest średniego wzrostu mężczyzną. Jego blond włosy opadają mu na ramiona, są też lekko pofalowane. Ma niebieskie oczy oraz jako jedna z niewielu postaci posiada zarost. Widzimy go głównie w krzykliwym mundurze, który on uważa za stylowy. Składa się z niebieskiego płaszcza i jaskrawo czerwonych spodni. Do tego nosi wysokie kozaki. Osobowość Kiedyś był olbrzymim państwem mającym w garści całą Europę. Jednak od śmierci Napoleona niezbyt dobrze sobie radzi na polu bitwy. Francja jest bardzo "romantyczny". Może zakochać się we wszystkim, co jest piękne, nawet jeśli to nie jest człowiek. Wielokrotnie możemy spotkać go paradującego bez ubrania bądź obmacującego (głównie) kolegów. Francja jest dumny ze swojej kultury i sztuki tak bardzo, że nie chce się uczyć innych języków niż jego własny. W końcu, według niego, to najpiękniejszy język na świecie. Francja wiecznie drze koty z Anglią. Odkąd Anglia przyszedł na świat wiecznie starają się udowodnić, który z nich jest lepszy. Nie ma się co dziwić, jest to poparte latami wspólnej historii (m.in. wojna stuletnia). Jeśli Francja stanie po którejś ze stron w danym sporze, Anglia musi być (oczywiście) w przeciwnej. Francja często wyśmiewa się z braku elegancji i umiejętności kucharskich swojego rywala. Toczą także spór o odpowiedzialność za wynalezienie prezerwatyw. Francja jest jednym z państw, które "bratują" innym. Uważa się za wielkiego "braciszka", jednak tylko Włochy Weneckie go w ten sposób nazywa. Relacje z innymi państwami [[Anglia|'Anglia']] Bezustannie toczy wojny i rywalizuje z Arthurem. Nie zgadza się w praktycznie wszystkim, co ten mówi, co zostaje nam pokazane już w odcinku pierwszym. I co oczywiście nie przeszkadza licznym fankom, by nie tylko insynuować, ale także tworzyć arty i fanficki, w których panowie zamiast rzucać się sobie do gardeł zakochują się w sobie. Ship został nazwany FrUk. Ale sam Himaruya też lubi podteksty. W jednym z pierwszych odcinków anime i, zdaje się, pierwszym tomie mangi Francja pytał Anglię o małżeństwo. Dodał potem, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to może umrzeć... Ale fanki są głuche na te słowa i wiedzą swoje. W angielskiej wersji dubbingu, w filmie "Paint it, white", padło stwierdzenie że "...They still do love each other; sexually...". ''Nasz drogi, niezastąpiony fandom uznał wówczas ich związek za semi-canon. [[Monako|'Monako']] Młodsza siostra Francji. Na podstawie ich wspólnego spożywania posiłku (przyrządzonego przez Francję) oraz uprzejmej rozmowy w tomie 5, można dojść do wniosku, że są ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach. 'Włochy Północne' Feliciano jako jedyny nazywa Francję "braciszkiem". Francja jednak nie zwraca uwagi na przyjacielsko nastawionego Veneziano i jedynie marzy o zrobieniu z niego francuskiej prowincji. [[Niemcy|'Niemcy']] Francja a koniec IWŚ (patrz: tom 1) obarczył go odpowiedzialnością za wywołanie wojny, a ci za tym idzie, olbrzymie zniszczenia, za które musiał płacić i w związku z tym "Nie jadł, nie spał, tylko robił zegary z kukułką", które sprzedawał, by zapłacić Francji i innym państwom za zniszczenia... I raczej nie był za to Francisowi wdzięczny. Podczas IIWŚ Francja bał się Ludwiga i zwiewał na jego widok w popłochu (patrz: tom 1), więc wówczas również nie wydaje się by ich relacje można było nazwać chociaż poprawnymi, zwłaszcza, że stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Gdy już wojny się skończyły i nastał pokój, wydawało się że stosunki między nimi się poprawiły...Ale kiedy podczas szczytu G8 Francja zasugerował dołączenie do ich grona nowego członka, polecając Hiszpanię, na co Niemcy odparł, że skoro przyjmują nowego członka, to by zachować nazwę grupy ktoś musiałby ich grono opuścić i dodał, że powinien to być właśnie Francis...Więc mimo pokoju, tych dwoje zdaje się za sobą nie przepadać. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Wa! Wa!! World Ondo * Overflowing Passion * Bon Bon Bon❤️C'est Bon C'est Bon! * Embrace The Très Bien Me Ciekawostki * W ''Hetalia Axis Powers chciał wyjść za mąż za Anglię. Po budowie Kanału Sueskiego miał kryzys, a prezydent mówił mu: "Jeśli nie zawiążesz z jakimś państwem "ów małżeństwa" możesz zniknąć". * Jego data urodzin, 14 lipca, odpowiada dacie święta narodowego Francji - Dnia Bastylii - upamiętniającego rocznice Szturmu na Bastylię. * Początkowo miał się nazywać Jean Epine. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Alianci